


Yibo's Strange Little Family

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: If there's a Smut Series, there must be a Fluff Series too [10]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Getting Back Together, Krisho are the sappy parents, M/M, Yibo and Sehun are their babies and they are Tired of Their Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Yibo wakes up to his appa singing in the kitchen and to his baba showing up at their doorstep. It wouldn't be so strange if not for the fact that his parents are divorced and they still celebrate their wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: If there's a Smut Series, there must be a Fluff Series too [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401349
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Yibo's Strange Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Junmyeon's birthday but after deleting several other drafts, I finally decided the fluff route was the best route. Enjoy this mess!

Yibo wakes up to humming—specifically his appa humming in the kitchen. He was home from his college break and so far, all he has done is eat, sleep, binge watch shows on Netflix and bother his older brother, who’s also home for break. Said older brother, Sehun, is hunched over the counter, pouring himself a coffee, completely ignoring their father, who is flitting about, making them breakfast and _humming_. 

Now, Yibo knows his father sings and he sings often but never in the morning. He looks happy, he is positively glowing. Yibo walks over to Sehun and whispers, “Ge? What’s up with appa?”

Sehun gives him a deadpan look as he mutters, “Wedding anniversary day.”

Yibo nods and sits down beside his brother who pushes an empty cup and the French press towards him. They both look at their father and shake their heads.

It is a strange situation to people outside but to Yibo and Sehun, this has been the new normal since Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yifan decided to divorce each other three years ago. Yibo, all of fifteen back then, thought life was over. Sehun was eighteen, so no one needed to fight custody for him but Yibo was in contention. Their parents decided to share custody and Yibo was prepared for the awkwardness but...it never came.

Their parents looked happy now that they were separated. _And_ the strangest thing among all was that they were often hanging out without the kids. Sehun questioned it, didn’t receive any answers and Yibo didn’t even try. He was glad they weren’t fighting anymore. At least, they have peace in the house and in their relationships with both their parents.

But this ritual of Yifan and Junmyeon _still_ celebrating their anniversary is something neither Sehun or Yibo understand. And the answer to their father’s happiness is answered when the doorbell rings and Junmyeon says, “Boys, could you get that? Your baba is here.”

Sehun and Yibo share a look. They know their parents usually go out on this day. Yifan hasn’t been home for breakfast in three years (he does come around often but not this early). Yibo, more awake of the two, slides down his chair and walks up to the door. He opens it to his baba, who immediately hugs him. Yibo is a big boy, mind you, but getting hugs from his baba always makes him feel like a little boy. So he nuzzles into Yifan’s coat, the softness of the linen and the scent of musk ever-so familiar, and he says, “It’s nice to see you baba.”

Yifan leans back and grins, his gums showing, “I heard both of you were home at the same time, I couldn’t resist!”

Yibo smiles up at his baba and realises he has some more white in his hair and perhaps more lines around his eyes. Did he look this old when they Facetimed two months ago? Yibo suddenly feels bad about not being a good enough son. It is apparent Sehun is closer to Yifan than he is but he swears he will do better. He puts his hand around Yifan’s wrist and drags him inside. Yifan takes off his shoes and Junmyeon enters the foyer, huge grin on his face. Sehun trails behind and moves past his appa to also hug Yifan. 

Sehun keeps an arm around Yifan as he points at Junmyeon and then back at Yifan. “You two are up to something, aren’t you? I know you all have this weird tradition of celebrating this day but you,” pointing at Yifan, “Have never shown up for a breakfast date.”

Yibo glances between his fathers and realises they are both blushing and avoiding eye contact with each other and themselves. Yifan looks at the ceiling and Junmyeon looks back at the kitchen and says in an airy voice, “Oh god, did I leave the stove on?”

Junmyeon tries to make his escape but Sehun says in his steady, unimpressed voice, “We have induction tops, appa.”

Junmyeon bites down on his lip and looks at Yifan, who finally laughs, “Okay, okay, you two got us. We do have something to tell you, but can I get some coffee first?”

They all crowd into the kitchen and Yibo pours his baba some coffee. Junmyeon ropes in Sehun to help him plate the food (a full feast of Yibo and Sehun’s favourites, which further solidifies Sehun’s claim, Yibo thinks). When they are all finally sitting, Sehun narrows his eyes and says, “Spill.”

Yifan puts down his chopsticks and reaches for Junmyeon’s hand, who also puts down his cup. They smile at each other before looking at their sons. Junmyeon says, “Yibo, Sehun, I know you guys had to deal with a lot when we divorced.” He brushes Yibo’s bangs off his eyes and his voice softens, “Especially you. You looked so terrified around the lawyers, it would break my heart all the time.” Yibo feels his face warming up at those memories. It wasn’t fun when adults with serious faces and bespoke suits kept asking him how his baba or appa treated him, who he loved more and other ridiculous things. He leans into Junmyeon’s touch and smiles a little.

Yifan continues, “If I could, I would redo a lot of things from back then, but we’re only human.” He looks at Sehun, Yibo and then finally at Junmyeon. “Especially your appa and I. We needed to be apart for some time.”

Junmyeon nods, smiling widely, “Yes, we needed to be apart to know how much we needed each other.” He takes a deep breath and says, “Your baba and I are getting married again.”

Yibo gasps and Sehun just stays silent with his eyes wide, blinking at his parents in varying levels of disbelief. Yibo carefully asks, “Really?” He can’t quite keep the tremor away from his voice as he asks them. 

Yifan hears it and nods, “Yes, we are.”

Sehun finally responds, groaning and putting his head on the table, “I swear, you two!”

Yibo chuckles at his brother’s reaction and Yifan and Junmyeon follow. Sehun looks up and frowns at them before he begins grinning as well. Sehun mumbles, “If you two divorce again, I will file for reverse adoption, I swear, whatever that is.”

Junmyeon walks up to Sehun and squishes his eldest’s face. Sehun squawks in annoyance and that makes everyone else laugh again. Yibo smiles as Yifan too smothers Sehun, saying in a very dramatic voice, “Oh no, Sehun, how could you do that to us?”

Yibo shakes his head as he steals bacon from his brother’s plate. His family is strange indeed but he loves them very much. 


End file.
